All Hallow's Eve
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Beth, Punk, Natalya, TJ/Tyson, Layla, Cody, Maryse and Mike the Miz go to a WWE Halloween party only to be haunted once they leave, who lives? Who dies? Rated M for violence


_So I figured I would try my hand at a horror story/ a one shot, and this is what came out  
>Enjoy and please review :)<em>

The air was a cool and crisp on this autumn night, four friends were off to the halloween party. Beth was dressed as medieval princess, Layla was dressed as sexy nurse, Natalya was dressed in a hot little salior girl get up, Maryse was dressed as a sexy french maid, of course. They girls were going to meet up with there boyfriends CM Punk, Cody, TJ, and Mike. They walked the few blocks from Mike and Maryse's house to the 5 star hotel. They party was for all WWE employees and family members. The night was suppose to be a fun night, but after all it is all hallow's eve. In the dark night a shadow lurked to kill his intead prey, he watched the four girls laugh as they walked into the hotel. He never left the shadow's waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He was leaving them to party, as they came out one by one he quickly killed them off, a slow and painful death, he laughed an evil, sinister laugh. He simply sliced their throat's and left them in the dark to die, but for the last eight he was waiting for there death's were going to be so much more then the others.

Beth, Punk, Nattie, TJ, Layla, Cody, Maryse and Mike walked out the guys had there arms wrapped around the women they love. They were walking back to Mike and Maryse's to finish off their party for the night and just crash in a few more hours, the hours off mid morning. The shadow slowly followed behind them to lunge and kill. It was the one night out of the year he killed and he was going to take as many lifes as he could but the eight infront of him, he has been wanting to kill for the last few years, but the timing just never came around and right now he would make the moment come to kill them and take there souls so he can haunt for years to come.

They eight superstars and divas walked into the house turning on some music, Maryse and Mike walked upstairs they had to have each other, they couldn't wait any longer, the shadow sat back in the dark corner watching and listening to soft moans coming from his next victims. He watched as Mike kissed Maryse before slipping out of the bed into the bathroom.

Mike stood infront of the mirror wiping off the face paint that was all smuged on his face, he splashed the cool water on his face looking into the mirror he blinked a few times when he saw a dark spot in the mirror, he looked around the bathroom but nothing was there, he figured it was from all the alcohol he drank, he splashed some more water on his face, he felt finger nails poke into his spine, he tried to yell but no sound would come out, the shadow pulled Mike's spine out, the shadow quickly sucked his soul in before it got away, he left Mike laying in a heap on the bathroom floor his spine on top of him.

Maryse was waiting on the bed for Mike to come back, the shadow turned off the lights. He slowly creeped over to the bed, he could hear the faint giggles of Maryse, he climbed on top of her, breating her scent in, he took a hold of her throat with one hand and started to choke her, he reached up and and dug his fingers into her left eye socket and quickly pulled her eye ball out, he poped her eye in his mouth and chewed it loving the taste, he slowly dug his fingers into her right eye socket and slowly pulled her eye out, popping it into his mouth to cherish the sweet, salty taste. He pried her mouth open sucking in her soul.

Downstairs Layla and Cody walked outside for a late night, eary morning skinny dip in the hot tub. The shadow hid in the shadows of the pool house, Cody walked into the pool house to turn the hot tub on, Cody felt a hot breath on his neck, he smirked knowing it was Layla behind him, he turned around but no one was there, he scratched his head and shruged his shoulders, he turned around to flip the switch for the hot tub. The shadow slowly stuck his finger in Cody's ear and pulled his brain out, he slowly licked Cody's brain savouring the taste, he inhaled Cody's soul. He let Cody's brain fall to the ground.

Layla was sitting in the hot tub waiting for Cody to return, she was starting to get a bit worried, unlike the rest the story's she heard about something happing to you on Halloween she believed all to well, and sitting alone in the dark naked wasn't exactly comfortable for her, she started to quickly tap her fingers on the side of the hot tub, her head twisting every time she heard a faint sound off in the distant. The shadow watched trying to figure out how he wanted to kill her, he walked up behind her reaching into the hot water and slowly stuck his hand up her most vagina and pulled her insides out letting them drop to the bottom of the hot tub. Layla went to scream, the shadow put his mouth on her's sucking her soul out of her, Layla's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Nattie and TJ sat outside on the porch swing wrapped up in each others arms. They thought they heard someone scream, Nattie made TJ go look and see if he could see what was going on. TJ walked out of view of Nattie. The shadow followed behind him putting his hand over TJ's mouth, he slowly twisted TJ's neck, once TJ opened his mouth to scream, the shadow pulled TJ's tongue out of his mouth and took a bite of it before letting it drop on the ground, the shadow deeply inhaled his soul to join his friends soul deep with in him, he let TJ go and he fell to the ground with a thump.

Nattie was getting shivers on her arms, waiting for her boyfriend to come back, she was starting to get a little worried about TJ, but she knew there was no such things as monsters and ghosts and what not, she didn't hear anything to be scared of. The shadow creeped up on her, he run his finges over her, making Nattie get goose bumps all over her body, but she didn't think nothing of it, since she was cold to start out with. The shadow stuck his arm down her throat, leaving her unable to scream for help, she tried to grab at the arm that was down her throat but she couldn't feel anything in front of her. The shadow reached down her throat and pulled out her small intestine and wrapped it around her neck, breathing in her soul, he tied her intestine to the over hang of the house and let her dangle infront for all to see.

Beth and Punk had got worried about there friends, Beth went upstairs and to check on Maryse and Mike, but what she saw she wasn't expecting to see, her hand covered her mouth once she saw Maryse laying in the bed with no eyes, she run to the bathroom ready to throw up, but the sight in front of her made her feel sicker throwing up on the floor between her and the heap that was her friend Mike. She quickly ran downstairs to find the rest of them, she ran outside on the front porch to see Nattie hanging by her intestine, she screamed and ran around the side of the house bumping into something, she screamed even louder this time.

Punk walked outside to check on Layla and Cody he saw them walk out the back door. He tried to keep his cool when he saw Layla deep in the hot tub filled with water mixed with blood. He saw the pool house door open and he froze when he saw Cody's brain laying on the floor. His attention turned to Beth when he heard her scream from the front of the house. He quickly ran bumping into Beth on the way, making her fall on top of TJ's dead body, Beth gulped and screamed, Punk took her hand and quickly ran off not wanting the same fate as his six friends had.

The shadow watched as they ran off, he would wait until next year to claim them, he didn't have enough time to chase after them and kill them before this all hallow's eve was over with. He was statisfied with the six he killed and captured there souls. He would be back that was for certain.


End file.
